The Heart of Life
by keeptheworldbeneathmyfeet
Summary: Rachel is determined to bring Echo Village back to life, it's the only thing she cares about. Until a date with a moody Neil changes her opinion on love and her goals in life. Neil doesn't believe in love, not since he was a child. But when Rachel knocks on his door, he begins to question his beliefs and who this girl really is. shifting POVS between Rachel and Neil!
1. The Favour

"TIMBER" The tree cracked loudly and collapsed onto the field with ease. I smiled triumphantly and swung my axe onto my shoulder. This was my third tree today yet when I looked at my field, I had several more pine trees to get through. I never thought taking over a run-down farm would be so hard, not to mention that Echo Village isn't exactly the liveliest place. To get the farm running successfully I had to help the village and helping the village meant getting more people to live here. I'm not even twenty yet and I already have more adult responsibilities than I could handle.

I heard a whistle behind me and Rod was walking towards me with Pepper skipping happily with him. My 'guard' dog wasn't very protective once Rod showed up. Rod was one of the villagers I had managed to bring to Echo Village along with Allen, the hairdresser and Tina, the papergirl. He was wearing his signature yellow puffy vest even though the temperature was in the high 30s. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and waved to him. He and I had become fast friends when he first moved to Echo Village. He sold me Pepper and my barn cat Napoleon. I enjoyed his happy-go-lucky personality and the constant smile on his face. It made me feel like everything would be okay if he continued to smile.

"Hey Rachel!" Rod smiled as he came to me. He tossed me a bottle of water, which I caught with ease. I put down my axe and dumped the water on my head. The cool liquid ran over my hair and down my back, giving me fast relief from the heat. It was my first summer in Echo Village and the summer was practically a drought. I'm still amazed my tomatoes and onions aren't dead from heat.

"Hey Rod." I smiled back.

"Cutting down Christmas trees already?" He eyed the pine tree lying near us.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No of course not. I'm trying to clear the field. This place is a mess." Rod looked around my farm and only shrugged. I know he didn't see what I saw. He saw a spacious piece of land that had access to the river along with a barn and a chicken coop as well as a large house but I only saw the years of abandonment the farm had gone through. Most of the field was overgrown with trees and bramble. It would take me the rest of the summer just to clear the trees.

"Well I think you're doing a marvellous job! Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure! What's up?" I took a drink from my bottle.

Rod's face lit up, "Wow you said yes before I even told you! Okay I need you to ask Neil out on a date!"

I almost spat out my water, "Wait, what?"

"You need to ask Neil out on a date!" Rod repeated himself, his large smile growing ever larger and happier.

"No!"

"But you said yes already!"

"Before I knew what you wanted from me! I'm not going to ask Neil out. He doesn't even like me. Besides I'm too busy. I have a farm to salvage and a town to save." I picked up my axe.

"Okay sure, he's a little rough around the edges but he's a really great guy and honestly I just need you to bring him out of his shell. You don't have to go on a second date with him or anything, but you asking him on a date will hopefully make him less…" Rod paused "mean. Look he's my friend and I'm just trying to help him."

I sighed loudly, "Fine. One date. If he says yes that is. I doubt he even wants to be alone with me."

"I think he would rather be with you than Tina." Rod laughed uneasily, "I considered asking her if you turned me down but I think she would just scare him."

I chuckled lightly, "She is pretty outgoing. Maybe a bit too outgoing."

Rod nodded, "Yeah just a bit. Anyways that's what I came to talk to you about. Thanks a lot Rachel, this means a lot to me. Neil's over at his place today so sometime this afternoon, you should go see him! I'll stop by tomorrow and bring Pepper some treats." He waved before disappearing back into town. I swung my axe at another tree in frustration. I didn't come to Echo Village to find a boyfriend. It was to make something worthwhile. I wasn't Lillian running off to a distant land to find a husband like her best friend Chelsea. I always had the idea to come to Echo Village, where dad grew up. He said he had the best memories of his childhood in Echo Village. But he moved to the city for the summer to find better work and then never came back. He would tell me tales of the countryside and the family farm and I always knew I would come here and work hard. But my cousin Lillian, who is only older by one year, moved to the farm lifestyle before I could and now everyone back home just thinks I'm trying to copy her. Typical Rachel, always trying to be like her cousin Lillian. But we were never alike. She had boys, dresses, and makeup on her mind while I've never even worn a dress. I played sports and practically lived outside. I think that's why it was such a shock to the family that Lillian gave up all her worldly possessions and moved to a little village in the mountains. But she got what she wanted; she got married earlier this year to a guy who sells flowers for a living. It's unbelievable. Love is for suckers. All I want is to make Echo Farm the best it can be, like dad used to tell me it was and I can't do that if I'm thinking about boys all the time.

I continued to chop trees for the next few hours but I could feel my arms grow heavy and tense. The sun was starting to set, which meant it was time to put Betsy, my cow, back in the barn. Pepper seemed to know what time it was too and barked happily at Betsy who only mooed loudly at the little dog. Pepper may be a small dog, but she knew how to get Betsy back in the barn. Pepper barked louder and chased Betsy back into the barn. I walked into the village as the street lamps flickered on. I walked slowly to Neil's house. I can't believe I'm about to do this. But it was only one date, I can do that. One date then I never have to do it again. I can focus on the farm. I raised my hand slowly and knocked loudly. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of my appearance, I hope soil covered overalls would be okay. Oh God, why is my heart pounding. I shouldn't be this nervous, right?


	2. The Surprise

Neil's POV

"What with the look." I eyed Rod who continued to wear a stupid grin on his face. Rod had come over for some lunch but had barely said a word to me, which was odd especially for him. He was drumming his fingers on my table and staring at me with extreme happiness. He had a dreamy look on his face which only irritated me more.

"Nothing." He shrugged innocently.

"Rod." I stared him down, "What did you do?" Whenever he had that look on his face, it meant that he had meddled in someone's life, usually Allen's but I had a terrible feeling I was the lucky victim this time.

"I may have gotten you a date for tonight!" He exclaimed happily, "You're also not allowed to say no, I will never forgive you if you turn her down."

I dropped my fork into my food, "A date?! Are you crazy? I don't want to go on a date! What is wrong with you?"

Rod frowned, "You don't even know who it's with. You can't say no."

"I don't care, I'm saying no now." I scowled, "You know how I feel about dating and love. This isn't cool man."

"You need to come out of your shell. You were hurt a long time ago, I understand! But you can't let that one girl ruin the possibility of being happy for you. Besides I see the way you look at Rachel sometimes. You think she's cute. Or well I hope you do, because that's who you're going out with tonight!"

"WHAT!" I shouted, Rachel the farmer? The girl that Old Man Dunhill has all his hopes on? I've barely even spoken ten words to her. She just buys chicken feed and then leaves. What would I even say to her?

"Surprise!" Rod threw his hands in the air, "I did a good job! You like animals, she likes animals, she's down-to-earth, and you're…well moody. But still, I think this could work out! Come on Neil just give it a shot. This could be beneficial to the both of you. And if it isn't, you are free to punch me and tell me to never do it again! I promise!"

I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my blonde hair, "Fine. Just this once." I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. But I guess Rachel wasn't that horrible of a choice. She was determined in her goal in making Echo Village lively again which helps my business so I can't hate her for that. She also wasn't a girly girl; she always had dirt on her overalls and her red hair thrown into a messy bun. Her skin was tanned from the hours she spent outside and freckles were splashed across her nose. She also had these incredible emerald eyes that sparkled. I had to admit it was hard not to stare at her when I saw her around town or coming back down the mountain from foraging. But she never paid me much attention before, Rod was a friend of hers, but we've barely spoken. Why would she agree to go on a date with me? I wasn't anyone special and I wasn't the handsomest guy in town, Allen easily took that title over me. Besides my bad attitude was enough to drive anyone away. I'm surprised Rod hasn't ran out of the door in fear.

Rod left quickly after lunch to go look after the new dogs he got for his shop. I walked around town for a while, avoiding Echo Farm and Rachel but my thoughts kept drifting towards her. Maybe this was a good idea, even if I didn't find her appealing romantically, it would give me a chance to be more of an outgoing person. There is no way for me to deny that I'm not Mr. outgoing like Rod was. Other than Rod, I only spoke to Hana frequently. She's known me for years and is my one piece of family here. The rest live far away and I like it that way. The sun began to set and I walked back to my place with a scowl on my face. The more time that passed, the more I regretted Rod doing this to me. I like being solitary. I walked into my house and took off my red jacket. I slipped my headphones on and tried to block out the world. Suddenly loud knocking came from my door and my heart began to pound hard against my ribcage. She's here.


	3. the Date

Rachel's POV

I breathe out loudly and knocked again when there was no answer. Maybe he wasn't home and I wouldn't have to do this. My hopes were dashed when I heard movement from within the house and the door creaked open. Neil stood in front of me, his signature scowl on his face. His jacket was off and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbow. His blonde hair was slightly dishevelled as if he just woke up. Black headphones were dangling from his neck. I heard the strums of guitars echoing and filling the silence between us.

"Hi!" I said finally.

"Hey." He said, barely registering any emotion at all.

"So it's a beautiful night and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me" I blurted out quickly. I flashed him a smile just to seal the deal. Neil didn't look surprised or well like anything. He looked at me then to the sky then back to me before shrugging.

"Sure. I'll get my coat." He shut the door in my face. What just happened? He said yes…but then shut the door. My cheeks were hot to touch and I just knew they were the color of ripe tomatoes. Why was I getting so worked up over this? It's just Neil, I've lived in the same village as him for a season and a half already. Besides I only had to do this once then I can go back to farming exclusively. I ran my hands over my dirty overalls. I wish I had changed. I must look horrible. Wait. Why would I care what looked like? I bit my lip. Neil was taking a long time and the longer he took, the more I would overthink what tonight was. It's just a chance to get to know Neil better, that's it. I hope.

Neil finally opened the door, wearing his regular red jacket. The headphones were still worn around his neck but they were silent, "Ready?" He looked at me with his crimson eyes. I had never looked him in the eyes before but they surprised me. They flashed between the colours of red and a deep purple. But what surprised me the most was that they were filled with coldness like I thought they would be. I could see nervousness in them while his face remained stoic. He was just as nervous as I am.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, "have you seen the fireflies around the Goddess Pond on the mountain yet? It's really beautiful up there, if you want to go that is."

"Sure whatever." Neil shrugged again. I ignored the shrug and we walked towards the top of the mountain. The streetlights were beautifully lit and I felt immense pride for building them and putting them in myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Neil inquired. I looked away from the streetlamp and back to him.

"I haven't seen the street lamps on yet and I don't know, I just felt proud for being able to build them and put them in town. It feels really rewarding you know. It's something small but it's helping the village and I just find a lot of pride in that."

"They're just streetlamps." Neil shook his head and stared at the ground. His words stung. They may just be streetlamps but they were important to me. We walked in silence to the lake. Neil continued to stare at the ground with his hands shoved into his pockets, ignoring the fact I was in his presence. I don't know why Rod thought I would bring him out of his shell; Neil barely spoke a word to me. We reached the pond and the fireflies were out in full force. I loved this area of the mountain, there were always flowers around and the nighttime was beautiful. The fireflies always danced and it was the best place to stargaze. I didn't sleep much anymore, so I spent most nights here, lying on my back and watching the stars. I walked away from Neil and towards the hordes of fireflies. They flew around me and I couldn't help but laugh. They themselves were like little stars, ever mobile and shining forever. I looked back at Neil and I swore I saw a hint of a smile on his face when he looked at me. But if there was a smile, it was gone in an instant.

"You really love it here, don't you." Neil finally spoke. He sat down on the grass, cross-legged and stared at the sky before looking back at me.

"I really do. Echo Village is different than the city, it's better and I never saw stars like this." I approached Neil carefully and sat down across from him, "I'm never going to go back to the city, and I love it here. I don't think I ever want to leave."

"Why did you come here? Most people leave and never come back. Why did you decide to come?"

I twisted the large gold ring on my thumb, "My dad grew up here. My family has owned that farm for ages and it's like my family's tradition that we keep the farm running. Besides if I was back in the city I would be in some dead-end job in an office building and farming feels way more fulfilling."

"I guess that's one way to look at it."

"Why did you come to Echo Village?" I asked him, trying to promote a lasting conversation between us.

Neil shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed quietly, he's impossible "Okay…what do you want to talk about?" Neil looked at me and I felt my heart stop. He didn't say anything for a while; we just stared at each other.

"Nothing. I don't know why I'm here." He finally said.

I closed my eyes, I shouldn't be bothered by his words but I was. He was meaning to hurt my feelings but still, "You don't have to be. You can leave if you want." I said quietly.

"Maybe I should. This seems like a waste of an evening. This was a stupid idea, I don't know why you thought this would be nice."

"You know what Neil, then go!" I stood up, "If you really don't want to be here, why the hell did you say yes? Goddess, I was just trying to be nice and I thought it would be nice to get to know you since we're neighbours and I'm going to be working with you a lot over the farm animals but seriously if you don't want to get to know me then just say so! You are so inconsiderate and frankly quite rude! I've tried my hardest to be nice and you throw it back in my face! Your words hurt, I don't know if anyone has told you that but they do. I don't think you're trying to be mean but you are and I'm just not going to sit around and let you talk to me that way. I'm going to go!" I clenched my fists tightly, "Oh and by the way, I only asked you out because Rod asked me too. He thinks I'll be able to make you less moody and shy. He sure was wrong, now wasn't he? See you around Neil." I walked away from him and down the hill before I could breathe again. I can't believe I just yelled at him. But he did deserve it. I walked back slowly to the farm. I pulled my hair out of my bun and let it tumble down my shoulders. I couldn't get his words out of my head, why did they bother me so much? Who cares what he thinks, he's a jerk. Hes' a cute jerk but still a jerk. I don't need him around. I have a farm to run and I have a village to save. That's all I need, I think.

Neil's POV

I can't believe she just yelled at me. But she is right. I do deserve it. I was rude and inconsiderate to her. But I couldn't help it; I don't know how to be kind anymore. I ruined the date, that's obvious. But it could have gone so well. We could have talked about anything but she brought up why I came to Echo and I shut down. I don't ever want to talk about why I came and what I left behind, well more like what left me behind. But the way she looked when she was surrounded by fireflies was breathtaking. She was so happy. But I could never make her that happy, not now. It's my fault. She deserves an apology and that's what she'll get. She deserves so much better than I.


	4. The Letter

Rachel's POV

I didn't talk to Neil for a few weeks after our disastrous date. If I noticed him in the village, he always ducked his head to avoid contact with me. I would try and wave but he always turned away before I could get his attention. I was harsh with him on the mountain and I considered apologizing to him a lot. But then I reminded myself that he deserved it. He was rude to me and treated me like I was an idiot. So instead I focused on rebuilding the village. As the leaves on the trees turned crimson and the breeze became brisk, I got the village a restaurant and two new residents. Clement, a short blonde man, who took over the restaurant. Along with him came Felicity, a sweet young girl who a waitress but is practically Clement's assistant. She and I became fast friends and we spend most of our nights gossiping over tea and cake. I also rebuilt the Inn and brought back Hossan and his family. My chicken coop was built and now housing two feathered friends. I was constantly busy but my mind always seemed to drift towards that stupid yellow-haired boy and his hurtful words. I always thought if he meant what he said? I waited a while to see if he would come to apologize but no apology ever came. Life moves on and I realized I should too.

I had come to love Fall in Echo Village. The trees bore colours of yellow, red, and orange and the infamous heat of Summer was finally gone. But with fall came shorter hours in the sun. I worked hard all day long and still found I needed more time.

"Why the hell did I decide to grow wheat?" I grumbled to myself "me last season was really an idiot." I took my scythe to another stalk of wheat. Harvesting my large plots of wheat had taken a lot out of me but hopefully the payoff would be worth it.

"Are you talking to yourself now? You really do need to leave this farm more often." I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun around, gripping my scythe a little too tightly. Allen stood behind, his signature hand on his hip, staring at me working, "Hey I come in piece! No need to cut me down!" He threw his hands up in mock defense.

"Christ, you scared me Allen!" I dropped my scythe on the grass. Allen pulled me into a tight hug, "What are you doing here?" I'm not sure how Allen and I became friends since we got off to a bad start. He was brutally honest and I didn't like how blunt his assessment of my hair was but after the disaster that was my interaction with Neil, somehow Allen and I found each other and he became my best friend. Felicity thinks I have a crush on him and vice versa but I don't think I could ever have romantic feelings for Allen. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome because Allen was one of the handsomest guys I had ever met. He had flaming red hair that framed his face and always was impeccably dressed but he also had these thick-framed glasses I loved on him. But I have never felt anything for him other than friendship.

"I just came to see how you were. I haven't seen you in a few days and I was starting to worry." He pulled away from our hug and gave me a look-over, "And I'm glad I was. Rachel you look horrible! Are you feeling okay? You have circles under your eyes and you're looking pale."

"I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me!"

Allen wasn't convinced, "How much are you sleeping."

I shrugged "All night!" truthfully; I sleep for maybe a few hours. If any at all. I've been having a hard time sleeping for the past month. It wasn't for a lack of trying. I would toss and turn all night and then it would be morning. My insomnia has become worse and I don't know why. But that's my inner demon. No one knows how little I truly sleep.

"Rachel." Allen said in a warning tone. He knew I was lying.

"I promise! It's just been a rough couple of days harvesting this wheat! But today should be my last tough day. There ain't no rest for the wicked." I smiled at him.

"But there's no hope for the weary." He didn't return the smile, "Just take care of yourself okay? And seriously come see me soon so I can fix this sad mop that you call hair."

I punched his arm lightly, "You are such a jerk! I should get Pepper to chase you out of here! Now if you aren't going to help me harvest this wheat, you should go back to work!" I picked up my scythe and Allen backed away mockingly.

"Jeez, fine! Oh, just a head's up Neil is going to stop by to talk to you later today! But I wasn't supposed to tell you so you have to act surprised!" Allen left without another word, leaving me confused yet angry at the same time. Why would Neil show up here? Not to apologize surely? Our 'date' or lack thereof was a month ago. Hopefully it was on more official business like about cows and chickens and not a reminder of how horrible his words made me feel inside. It makes me even madder than I can't stop thinking of his eyes watching me and how I felt. I wanted to look at me like that forever.

I worked through the afternoon and finished harvesting my wheat before shipping it off. I stretched my arms and congratulated myself on a hard day's work. I put Betsy back in the barn and let Napoleon herd the chickens in for the night. Neil had not shown up and I didn't expect him too. But something caught my eye before I headed inside for the night. I had mail. I must not have seen it this morning. It was probably just Hana sending me a letter knowing she had more products at the General Store.

But to my surprise, it was a small wrapped box with a letter sitting on top. My name was written in cursive writing. I knew that handwriting anywhere; it was my mother's. We had barely spoken since I left home. She thought it was ridiculous that I wanted to work on the farm. I couldn't ignore the fact that she thought it was charming when Lillian did it but when I declared my intentions to move, she lost it. There was also another letter, from Lillian. We wrote monthly letters to each other. Her letters were mostly filled with advice because she assumes I know nothing about farming while mine are just news of things happening around town and asking how married life is for her. I put her letter in my back pocket and opened my mother's. I read it slowly and then again, trying to understand what she wrote. I stared down at the little box as tears filled my eyes. I can't believe her. Why would she do this to me?


	5. The Truth

AN: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and follows! This is a long chapter but i really wanted to get the story moving! So beware! I'm taking tomorrow off to write an essay but i hope to have ch.6 up on sunday sometime! So hopefully the long chapter will be enough! Thanks everyone!

* * *

><p><span>Neil's POV<span>

I never meant to avoid Rachel for a month. But after the way I treated her, I couldn't approach her without a proper apology. But work got in the way; I finally managed to get some sheep in the fall. I thought Rachel would have been the first one running to my shop when I got some sheep but she didn't come. Whenever I saw her around the village, I ducked my head and walked the other way. I was too embarrassed to see her. What would I say? Sorry for being a rude jerk? I would change but that's who I am.

"You know you need to talk to her." Rod said to me, for the millionth time since my date with Rachel.

"I know." I said irritated. Rod was my friend and I liked having him around but having him work right beside me drove me a little insane. While I was hard working, Rod was easy-going.

"Why don't you go talk to her after work today? You've been avoiding her for a month already! You guys can't do this forever, she runs a farm with animals and you sell the animals. You'll have to work with her eventually. She doesn't have enough chicken feed to last the rest of the month, and to avoid the horrible awkwardness that could happen at the end of the month you need to apologize."

"She's the one who yelled at me." I grumbled.

"Because you were being a jerk!" Rod rolled his eyes, "Honestly you're impossible. Maybe I should have set you up with Tina. I feel like I created a rift in the village over this." He began to shake his head.

Before I had time to reply, Allen ran up to our shops, panting "Have you guys seen Rachel lately?"

Rod and I shook our heads, "Well Neil obviously hasn't but that's beside the point. Not in a few days, why?"

Allen took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on, "I'm really worried about her. I haven't seen her around for the past four days I don't think she's left her farm in a few days."

"That's weird. That's not like her at all. I wonder why she's staying there."

"Dunhill told me he gave her more restoration plans." I spoke quietly, "I bet she's stressed out with that. Honestly he puts too much pressure on her. She's not made of steel." Both of them looked at me with looks of surprise, "What? I know things. I'm not as anti-social as you both thought."

"I'm going to go find her. She can't stay on that farm all day." Allen told us.

"I'll go see her after work," I added, "I have to go talk to her about the new sheep anyway."

Rod broke out a huge smile, "and you can apologize! This is perfect!" Allen smiled as well.

"Finally. I was worried we would have to choose sides eventually."

"Oh will the both of you put a sock in it." I spat. But they only laughed loudly before Allen left for Rachel's farm. I hoped she was okay. It wasn't normal for her to spend four days by herself. She was the social butterfly of Echo Village, even if she and I barely spoke. Everyone in town loved having her around and she was one of the most hard-working women I had ever met.

The afternoon lulled by slowly. I was impatient to close up shop and debated closing early. But decided against it. The sun was setting by the time I finished closing up and I rushed to Rachel's farm. Betsy, her cow, wasn't in her pasture and the chickens weren't clucking about. I went to her farmhouse and knocked loudly on the door. No answer. I knocked again "Rachel? It's Neil. Are you home?" Still no answer. She wasn't here. She hadn't left her farm in days and now suddenly she was gone. I walked back into town glumly. Figures. Hana was closing up as I walked past.

"Hello Neil. How are you sweetie?" She smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not doing so well Hana. Have you seen Rachel? I need to talk to her."

"Yes I just did! The poor thing was running towards the mountain. She looked awful upset. I thought I saw tears. It's odd; I've never seen her cry before. I would have gone after her but you know my hips. Can you go make sure she's okay, I'm terribly worried?"

" Of course I will! Thanks Hana." I kissed her cheek, "I'll go find her."

"Tell her we're here for her. I do hope everything is okay." Hana said sadly before going back inside. I ran up the hill towards the mountaintop. I may not know Rachel that well but I know where she would be. There may be no fireflies but it was still her favourite place in the world. I heard the songs of crickets as I ran towards the Harvest Goddess's pond. Rachel sat at the edge, her red hair had fallen out of its bun and showed her messy waves. Rachel had her head down, staring at a little box she was clutching. Her boots were next to her and her feet hanging over the edge. She looked miserable.

"Rachel?" I approached her carefully. She spun her head towards me and looked at me in surprise.

"Neil!?" she wiped a tear from her eye, "What are you doing here?"

"Hana saw you and asked me to make sure you're okay. What's wrong?"

"Like you care. You'd probably just tell me I was an idiot for crying." She laughed bitterly. Ouch but she was right.

I shook my head, "Not this time. May I sit next to you?"

"It's a free country." She shrugged.

I looked at her feet in the water of the pond, "Should you really have your feet in the Harvest Goddess's pond?" I eyed her.

"Don't worry, I already asked her. It's cool. You should do it too. It's relaxing." I did what she said. I took off my boots and socks and gently placed my feet in the water. It was cold but somewhat relaxing.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I looked at her. Her eyes were tear-rimmed and her nose was red from crying. Her hands shook as she held the small package in her hands.

"You know I told you I came to Echo Village because of my dad, right? He grew up here and I felt like it was my duty to live here." She looked at me. Our eyes locking for a second before she looked away.

"Of course."

She sniffed in, "Well it's not the only reason. My dad…he…" she breathed in deeply.

"It's okay, take your time." I soothed her.

"He died last winter. He had a heart attack when he was at work. I never even got to say goodbye." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Goddess, I am so sorry Rachel. I had no idea." I told her sincerely.

"No one does. I never told anyone here. But he shouldn't have died. It could have been avoided. He sat behind a desk for two decades because my mother didn't want to move to a small village. So he never came back to Echo. He was never meant to live in the city. It's like caging a wild animal. He was meant to live here and work in the outdoors. His death really propelled me to leave the city. I'm like my dad; I need to live in the outdoors. But my mother didn't get it; she told me I was abandoning her. She practically disowned me. But I had some money from my dad's will and I had the farm, which is mine through inheritance. I left everything behind; if I fail here I have nowhere else to go." She sighed loudly before handing me a crumpled letter, "Then today I got a letter from her. Read it." I looked at the letter in my hands. It was handwritten but there were only a few lines on the page.

_Rachel, _

_ I cremated your father. I did it seasons ago but you never came to the funeral. He would have wanted to rest on his farm. Please spread his ashes for me. Thank you_

_Your Mother_

Unbelievable, "No offense Rachel but your mother is a bitch."

She laughed softly, "No it's true. I didn't go to the funeral because I didn't know. She never told me. And now she's sent me my father in a box." She clutched the package in her hands, "Fuck!" she swore loudly, "I can't just spread my father's ashes! I wasn't even allowed to come say goodbye."

I placed my hand on top of Rachel's, "This is your chance to say goodbye." Rachel looked up at me, more tears rimming her eyes.

"Thank you Neil. Look I know you don't like me…" she spoke quietly.

"No!" I interrupted her, "I…I do like you. I just don't know how to really show it. I actually went to your farm today to apologize. I was a jerk and I was so rude to you. You were kind to me and invited me to this place and I was horrible. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness frankly. I've been solitary for so long that I think I've forgotten how to be kind."

She flashed a small smile, "I was wondering when you were going to say sorry."

"I should have been honest with you. I freaked out when you asked me why I came to the village because it brings up bad memories of home. So that's why I snapped at you, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Neil. I don't expect you to tell me."

"No. I want to. You've been honest with me and I want to be honest with you." I cleared my throat, only Hana knew about why I moved to Echo, "I'm an only child and my parents are pretty rich actually. They live in the city and run a successful business. We lived in an amazing house and I was being groomed to take over the family business. That's all I knew my whole life. I fell in love as well with one of the daughter of my father's partners. Her name was Claudia. We were engaged and life was great. I wasn't cold or solitary. I was a kind person and I never yelled at anyone but something wasn't right. My life was perfect but I realized it wasn't the life I wanted. I always loved animals. I had horses growing up and I loved to take care of them. I realized a few years ago that I wanted to become a veterinarian. I didn't want to become the CEO of a banking company. I told my parents what I wanted. They disagreed and ordered me to leave my dream behind but I couldn't. I wanted to work with animals. I wouldn't back down. So they disowned me. They didn't want a vet in the family they wanted a banker. They gave me nothing and kicked me out. Once Claudia heard I was disinherited, she broke off the engagement. She loved me but not enough to live without riches. So I left. I had no money so I couldn't go to vet school or anything. But Hana took me in. She was one of my grandmother's friends and after she heard what my parents did, she brought me here. I lived with her for a while and she helped me start my shop. She never charged me rent or asked for anything in return. She just wanted me to be happy. After about six months, I had my shop up and running and Dunhill let me rent out the house for cheap. So my life started here but something had changed, I had mostly. Being this kind person that I was never helped me in life. I got kicked out of my house and my fiancée broke up with me. So I became cold. I wasn't good enough for them. I'm not good enough for anyone."

"I can't your family did that to you. I'm so sorry Neil. Look at us, two rejects sitting together."

"At least I know now that someone understands what it's like."

"Exactly. See this could have been what we talked about on our date and it would have gone beautifully, well I mean if I had cried then that would have made it a little weird but still. I like talking to you. When you aren't being a jerk, you're actually a really nice guy Neil." She looked down at her father's ashes, "I guess I should spread these. Goddess, I don't think I'm ready." She started to cry again, "Can you just hold me." She said through the sobs. I obeyed her wish and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her torso while her head was on my shoulder. She cried into my shoulder loudly, the sobs shaking her whole body. I whispered soothing words in her ear while running my hands over my back.

"We'll do it together okay, you don't have to do this alone." I whispered.

"Thank you." She cried. I gently pulled her from the ground. I grabbed both our boots and carried them with one hand while keeping my other arm around Rachel's shoulders. She clutched the box of her father's ashes tightly to her chest, tears still streaming down her face. We walked slowly down the mountain towards her farm. The sun had disappeared by the time we arrived and the moon was shining brightly. I felt the fall breeze but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Where do you want to spread the ashes?" I asked her.

She wiped away another tear, "The river. My dad always told me loved to fish there. Wait, I'll be right back. Can you hold the ashes for me? I'll meet you at the dock." She disappeared into her farmhouse, leaving me holding what remained of her father. I dropped our boots on the grass and walked to the river. It was strangely calm. I walked onto the dock. Rachel joined me a short while later holding a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"What is that for?"

"I stole it from my mother's liquor cabinet before I left. I was saving it for an important occasion." She poured two fingers worth of scotch into each glass and handed me one. I handed the ashes back to her. Rachel sighed loudly before opening the box.

"In loving memory of Robert, the most wonderful father and husband that ever walked on this earth. I'm going to make you so proud dad, don't worry. I love you so much and I always think of you. I'm going to put this village back on the map, just for you. I know how much you loved this place and I love you." She sprinkled the ashes into the river, "Cheers." We clinked glasses before slugging it back. The scotch burned going down my throat but felt so good.

Rachel poured herself another glass before sitting down on the dock, "Thanks for being here with me Neil. I don't know what I would have done without someone to comfort me." She said sincerely.

"Don't mention it Rachel, I just want to make sure that you're okay and that…we're okay. Can we forget that we never went on a date?"

"Absolutely! Clean slate!" she poured me some more scotch, "Does this mean we're becoming friends?"

I looked at her, her face was no longer red but her hair was still wild, I loved it "I think so." I smiled a bit.

She smiled back at me, "Good."


	6. The Winter Calf

AN: Hey everyone! Just a quick chapter for today! I'll try to get the next one out soon! Thanks for sticking with this, there's only going to be a few more chapters left, maybe around 5 or 6 (I'm not too sure yet!) but please enjoy for now!

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

I paced back and forth impatiently outside of the barn. How much longer was it going to take? I heard Betsy mooing from inside. I wanted to go in but I know Neil would kick me out as soon as I walked in. It was already the last week of winter but there was no sign of the snowing letting up. Annabelle, my sheep, approached me and bleated softly. I ran my mittens over her face and sighed. I hated this. But Neil knew what he was doing, he would make sure the calf and Betsy would be all right.

Allen came out of my farmhouse, carrying two mugs of tea, and sat on the fence "No change huh?"

"No." I said exasperated, "it's been hours!"

Allen's brows furrowed together, "I've never seen you so worried before."

"Well she's like my baby. I love that cow and I hate hearing her cries." I grabbed a mug from Allen's hands.

"Soon enough you'll have another little cow to love dearly. Just relax Rachel." He smiled. I breathed out and sat on the fence next to Allen. He was right. This was a good thing. And if I trusted anyone with Betsy, it was Neil.

"How's it going between you and Neil?" Allen took a sip of his tea. The steam from the tea fogged his glasses and I laughed quietly. I took them off for him and wiped them on my scarf before handing them back to him. I tried to ignore the slight red tinge to Allen's cheeks as I gave him back his glasses.

'We're good." I said honestly, "He's a good friend, especially since he knows how to take care of the animals. You and I both know he doesn't talk much but I like spending time with him." Not to mention the fact that my feelings for him had slowly been growing since the fall. Ever since we drank on my dock on that fall night, I saw Neil in a different light. He wasn't the bitter and moody jerk I saw before but he was this pensive and quiet individual who I loved talking to. Over the season, we would go on walks or he would come help me take care of the animals. Strictly speaking, we're just platonic friends but I realized along the way, I wanted something more. I wanted him to hold my hand when we walked, I wanted him to kiss me during the snow, and I wanted to cook with him. I want to do all the stupid couple things that I loathed. But I'm not going to tell him. He told me how Claudia broke his heart and how he doesn't want to love again. He and I had the same opinions on the subject; someone always ends up hurt when it comes to love. This time, it looks like it's me.

So instead I focused harder on making the village prosper. New villagers arrived practically weekly. Dunhill was ecstatic with my progress; Echo Village was becoming alive again. But all the work has taken a toll on me. My insomnia is worse now, more than ever. I have constant headaches and the circles under my eyes have gotten darker. But I can't afford to have a day off. There are no rest days when you're a farmer. No one knows about how little I sleep still, it's my dirty secret. But I knew Allen was catching on. He saw me walking around midnight last week and has been sceptical of my excuses since. He's just looking out for me but I'm starting to feel like there are other motives involved.

"Rachel!" Neil yelled from inside the barn, "It's over! Come and have a look!" I squealed and hopped off the fence. I ran inside the barn to see Neil feeding a small baby cow milk from a baby bottle.

"She's beautiful." I approached the calf gently. I knelt next to Neil and petted the baby. She didn't even take her eyes off the bottle.

"What do you want to call her?" Neil asked me.

"Frida." I continued to pet Frida gently.

"Frida, it is then." Neil carefully removed the bottle from Frida's lips. Frida mooed sadly then wobbled around the barn. I moved my attentions to Betsy who was sleeping in the birthing pen.

"She must be so tired." I kissed her head and petted her softly.

Neil stood beside me, "She's a tough cookie. It was a hard delivery, I was worried I would have to get Dr. Klaus here and help me do a C-section. But Frida finally came out."

"Thank you so much Neil." I looked up at him. He had a tiny smile on his face. Whenever he smiled, though it was rare, made my heart swell with joy.

"It's not a problem. You know I would do anything for your animals, I love them as if they were my own." Neil came over twice a week in the afternoons to look over the Betsy, Annabelle, and my chickens when I foraged in the mountains. I told him he didn't have too but he showed up anyway, headphones in his ears. He was always playing with the chickens when I came back.

"Allen!" I shouted to the outside, "Come look!" Allen came inside with a sceptical look on his face. Allen loved everything to be clean and pretty looking; the barn is not one of those things. But he put on a brave face and petted Frida on the head. She mooed happily before stumbling towards the fodder. I could tell this one liked food.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Good job Neil! Now I feel like we'll never see you Rachel, you'll spend all your time staring lovingly at the calf." Allen joked.

"Yeah." I sighed, "It's true love boys. What can I say?"

Allen looked at his watch, "Shoot, I got to get back to the salon. I'm doing Emma's hair in ten minutes. I'll just go run the mugs back to your place then I'm off! I'll talk to you both later!" Allen disappeared, leaving me with Neil.

"Come on, let's leave Frida to spend some quality time with her mother." Neil ushered me out the door, the snow was falling more heavily from early and for once I was glad I was wearing a toque, 'How are you feeling?" Neil asked, breaking the small silence between us.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were going to pass out yesterday when you were walking around town. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I tried to ask yesterday but Allen caught up with you before I had a chance to talk. So I'm asking you now, are you alright?" We walked into town together. For once, the village was abuzz with people. It made me feel happy and very accomplished inside.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. Truthfully, I felt horrible. I felt dizzy when I walked and my head felt like it was splitting in half.

"Rachel, I can tell when you're lying to me." Neil said sternly.

"Look, I'm fine." I had to stop walking as soon as we reached Neil's home. I leaned against the brick fence for support. Black dots clouded my vision.

Neil placed his hand on my arm gently, "Rachel, please just talk to me."

"Neil…I-" I started but the black dots consumed my eyesight and then all I saw was black.


	7. The Illness

AN: Hey everyone! I was feeling really creative last night so I actually finished this chapter as well! But i won't be able to update for a few days since i have a term paper due on Friday! But i will try and write when i have the time! Thanks for the comments! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

I heard soft music and a voice but I could see nothing. Where was I? What was going on? My eyelids felt heavy and I could barely lift one. With what felt like all my strength, I forced my eyelids to open. I was lying in my bed with my blanket pulled up to my chin. Neil was sitting in a chair next to me, reading a book. His red jacket was hanging from the back of the chair. The black sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows. He had a pensive look on his face as he read. What happened? Why was he here? I could hear music but it wasn't coming from Neil, I moved my hand slowly to my ear and felt Neil's headphones. I pulled them out of my ears and looked to Neil.

"N-Neil?" I said weakly.

Neil looked up surprised, "Hey." He smiled warmly, "Good you're awake."

"What happened?" I tried to sit up but the pain in my head forced me to remain lying down.

"You fainted." Neil closed his book, "I brought you back here. Emma looked after you while I ran and got Dr. Klaus. He examined and said you have pneumonia and you've had to for at least two weeks. He was surprised to hear you were on your feet at all today. You're seriously ill."

"I saw black spots in my vision." I said weakly.

"That's because of the lack of oxygen in your lungs. Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick, Rachel?"

"Because it wasn't anyone else's burden. Besides I thought it was more to do with my lack of sleep. I didn't actually think I really sick. How long do I have to stay in bed?"

"At least a week, Klaus said he would stop in at the end of the week to check on you. But you're confined to your bed till then."

"A week?!" I shot up and instantly regretted it, my head pounded and my chest hurt, "I can't be incapacitated for a week! I have a farm to run, what about my animals? I have things to do!"

Neil stood up and gently eased me back down, "Relax, I got it settled. Once Dunhill heard you were seriously sick, he and I got the other villagers to help you out. You know when you single-handily revive the town; you get a lot of friends. Allen and Rod are going to water your crops. I'm going to look over your animals. Felicity and Clement will bring you food everyday. Hana and Emma will come and look after your um…" he coughed, "personal duties. I took care of it all, all you have to do is relax and heal."

"I don't know how to relax." I frowned.

"I noticed." Neil sat back down in his chair and opened his book, "I always thought those midnight walks you took kept you relaxed though."

"How did you know about those?"

"Because it's what I do when I can't sleep. I've seen you walk up to the mountaintop. I thought I was a bad insomniac, but you make me look tame. You need to sleep more Rachel. You ran yourself so down that you're seriously ill now."

"I know." I turned my head away, "I just can't. My brain won't shut down. I just have so much to do and no one can help me." My hand flew up to my eyes to stop the tears forming.

"You aren't alone." Neil grabbed one of my hands and held it firmly, "You can always ask for help. No one expects you to go through this alone. This is our home too and we want to see it succeed. Besides I would never want a bustling town if it meant I'd lose you in the process."

"I'm so tired, Neil." I eased myself up slowly. I tried to blink away the tears but a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I know." Neil placed his other hand on my cheek then he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Will you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone." I croaked out.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon. Besides I have to make you my grandmother's famous tomato soup. But I thought I would read, do you want me to read to you?" He grabbed his book and showed it to me. It was a very worn copy of Sherlock Holmes.

"I would love that. Thank you." I placed my head back on the pillow and Neil eased himself into his chair.

"The Man with the Twisted Lip. Isa Whitney, brother of the late Elias Whitney, D.D., Principal…" Neil read with a soft voice but it was lovely to listen to. I closed my eyes and listened to him read. I could feel sleep returning to me as Neil read. It encompassed me completely and I welcomed it with open arms.

Neil's POV

It didn't take long before Rachel fell back asleep. She looked so tired all the time, I was happy to see her sleeping finally. I gently moved the blanket up her chin and took my tangled headphones away. I placed them on the table next to her. Her red hair was in a tangle around her face. I gently sat on the bed next to her and moved her hair from her face. She looked radiant when she slept. She looked so peaceful. There was nothing but dreams inside her mind, there was no stress and no worries. I heard soft knocking at the front door and I reluctantly left her side. Felicity opened the door and waved to me.

"Hey Neil, how is she?"

"I think she's in a bit of pain. She woke up long enough for me to explain what had happened but she fell back asleep pretty quickly."

"Klaus brought me her medication." She placed a blue bottle on the table, "I finished my shift at the restaurant so I thought I would stay the night here and watch over her. You can go home if you want."

I shook my head, "No, it's alright Felicity. I'll stay with her tonight. I can't imagine leaving now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave her now." I looked over at Rachel, "I have to open the store tomorrow so I won't be able to look after her, you could come take of her then."

"Sure, of course I will. I'll stop by in the morning then. Clement will understand why I won't come in. Have a good night Neil." She smiled sweetly before leaving. It was sweet of Felicity to try and relieve me but I wasn't going anywhere. Rachel needed me. I sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out my book to read. I lit a candle and placed it on the table. I turned off the rest of the lights so they wouldn't wake Rachel up. Why was I going down this path again? I couldn't ignore the feelings that were growing inside me. I was falling for her and fast. I never wanted to leave her side. After Claudia broke my heart, I decided love wasn't for me anymore but one smile from Rachel made my stomach flip-flop. She was kind, hard-working, and honest. She cared for animals like I did. I could spend hours walking with her and we would never run out of things to say. She was different and I was falling in love with her. I don't want to be in love but I was. I wanted her to be mine.

Rachel's POV

I slowly opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness. The clock on my table said it was 2 A.M. I groaned quietly and slowly tried to sit up. I saw a dim light by my kitchen table. My eyes adjusted and there I saw Neil sitting in one of the chairs, his head on the table, completely asleep. A lone candle continued to burn above him and his book splayed out on the table. He stayed all day, even though I was asleep. My heart swelled slightly and I could feel my cheeks blush. His mouth was slightly open and his breaths were deep, almost like he was snoring. I smiled to myself as I slowly got out of bed. My feet felt wobbly and my chest felt like a car had hit it. But I ignored the pain as I walked quietly to my closet. I gently opened the doors and grabbed a spare blanket. I tiptoed to Neil and gently wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He shifted slightly as if he was accepting the gift but soon returned to his motionless state. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I can't believe he stayed, even into the night. He could have gone home but he didn't. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you Neil, for everything. Thank you for always being there for me." I whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you." I tiptoed back into my bed and snuggled in with my blanket. Neil's music was sitting on my bedside table. I grabbed it and put on his headphones, soft music suddenly filling my ears and lulling me to sleep.


	8. The Question

AN: Hello everyone! Finally finished this chapter, i was hitting a bit of writer's block while writing this (mostly because my mind was on my Russian term paper but oh well) I'll try to get the next update out this weekend! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Someone was whistling in my kitchen as the bacon sizzled loudly. I lifted my head slowly, realizing Neil's headphones were still with me. So I didn't dream about putting the blanket on Neil. That was real.

"Hello?" I called out. The whistling stopped and Felicity appeared from around the corner.

"Hey you!" She smiled brightly, "I'm glad you're finally awake. You can really sleep through anything huh? I dropped your frying pan on the floor and you didn't move a muscle!"

"Where's Neil?" I looked around; the blanket I had wrapped around him was folding nicely on the kitchen table while his jacket was missing from the chair.

"He went to work, but he said he would stop by after work to see how you were. That has to be the sweetest boy I've ever met. I came by after work yesterday to stay with you but he wouldn't budge. He wouldn't even consider letting me take over for him. He needed to make sure you were okay. I don't think I could have pried him away with you even if I had a crowbar."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Really?"

"Really!" She winked at me before disappearing back into the kitchen and continued making breakfast. I pulled my blanket close to hide my growing smile and put Neil's headphones back in my ears. I turned to my bedside table and saw Neil's copy of Sherlock Holmes sitting on top. I couldn't hide my smile any longer and grabbed it. Felicity came back around with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs and placed it gently on my lap. She held two mugs of black tea in one hand. She sat mine down on the bedside table and sat in the chair beside my bed. I stuffed my face with eggs. I was a poor cook compared to Felicity.

"Felicity, I've never had such amazing eggs before." I said with my mouth full. She only laughed and sipped on her tea. She placed her feet up on my bed and sighed loudly.

"I tried to get Clement to let me make them but you know how he is. I'm just a waitress and the apprentice. I'm supposed to learn, not teach him." She rolled her eyes. I noticed she wasn't wearing her normal work outfit or her headband. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater. She was trying to be casual yet she still looked gorgeous.

"Well tell him you have my seal of approval. That might win you some points." I grinned.

"Duly noted!" She grabbed my empty plate and handed me my tea, she suddenly tsked loudly.

"What?"

"Your hair is a mess." She stared at the red messy bun on top of my head. I touched it unconsciously.

"You sound like Allen."

"Well he has a point. Since you're not allowed to practically move, I was think I should do your hair! We'll wash it quickly then I'll curl it! You'll look hot!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, we have nothing else to do! If you let me do it, I'll bake my chocolate cookies for you!"

I grimaced at Felicity, she knew I loved her cookies "Alright fine," I relented. Felicity squealed and pulled me towards my bathroom. After washing my hair thoroughly then blow drying it while I sat in bed. Felicity began the intricate job of curling my messy hair. I barely let it out of its bun, let alone curl it. I wasn't fancy enough to wear my hair in curls. Felicity and I gossiped about our fellow villagers. I had never felt so relaxed since I had moved here. I felt like crying. I hadn't had someone do my hair or treat me like a princess in such a long time.

"Maybe I should be sick forever." I told Felicity, "It's weird not thinking about the farm and what my schedule is like."

"You may like it now but you'll hate it by the end of the week," she wrapped another piece of my red hair around the curling iron, "You like being busy. But you should relax more, maybe just feed the animals on Sunday and don't do anything else. You could go have Allen do you hair as a treat to yourself! Or have lunch at Clement's! There's a way to both you know."

"Maybe." I sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Allen peered his head inside and smiled.

"Wow Felicity, I can't believe Rachel let you do her hair, she won't even let me touch it. You must have the magic touch!"

"I pretty much had to force her into the shower. I also may have bribed her with my chocolate cookies."

"She's a tyrant!" I complained, "I don't even know what I look like right now. I could have curls like a freaking debutante!"

Allen laughed loudly, "You look great! You should curl your hair more often! Hey Felicity, do you mind if I talk to Rachel in private for a minute."

"Uh sure!" She quickly jumped out of her chair, "I'll just be um…. outside I guess?" she said very flustered.

"What's up with her?" I said under my breath, Felicity never got flustered let alone being awkward around Allen and I. I had a terrible feeling deep down inside.

Allen sat down in the chair next to me, "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "Pretty horrible. My chest aches at times but Klaus gave me some medicine for the pain. But I definitely don't want to be this sick again ever."

"I'm glad." He pushed his glasses up his nose more and sighed loudly, "Rachel, I need to be honest with you. When I heard what happened to you, I couldn't think of anything else. I only thought of you and being by your side. I realized that I have more intense feelings than I would like to admit. I'm not content with being just your friend. I'm falling in love with you." I felt my heart sink. This isn't what I wanted. I had a feeling that there was something different between us but I was hoping I would be wrong,

"Allen…" I spoke softly but before I could finish, Allen grabbed my face and kissed me. His hands were on my cheeks and somehow my hands found his neck. He pulled me closer to him and I let him. He hungrily kissed my lips. But suddenly I pulled back from him, shocked over my actions. How could I do this? Allen and I would never be able to save this friendship; I knew how I felt about Allen. He was my friend and nothing more. I had feelings for Neil, but I had no idea how he felt about me. I felt torn.

"Rachel," Allen held one of my hands with his, "Will you be my girlfriend?"


	9. The Confession

An: I should be writing my term paper but instead i wanted to write this next exciting chapter! i can't wait to write the next one but I won't be able to till maybe tuesday! So i will leave you all with this (I know i'm sorry) there will be more to come soon!

* * *

><p><span>Neil's POV<span>

"Do you think something bad happened between Allen and Rachel? Do you think he yelled at her or something!? Maybe he told her he was gay or something! Or that he's really in love with a supermodel but they have to have a secret relationship in order to protect her identity and image!" Rod rambled though numerous theories. I instantly regretted telling Rod about what I saw when I went over to Rachel's last Monday. I saw Allen run out of the farmhouse and watched Felicity pacing back and forth outside of Rachel's. Then when I went inside, Rachel was sobbing. She wouldn't tell me what's wrong but continued to cry. Felicity practically forced me out of the house in order to comfort Rachel. When I went back on Tuesday, she was cheery and acting like herself again. But I noticed that Allen avoided the farmhouse completely. I had tried asking Felicity what had happened but she told me it wasn't her story to tell. Either Rachel had to tell me or Allen had to. I didn't push Rachel to tell me, she would eventually or she wouldn't. It didn't matter. I just wanted her to get better. I sat with her every night and read to her and eventually I saw the circles beneath her eyes disappear and colour return to her face. Yesterday Klaus let her go back to work but not at the pace she was going before. She was only allowed to look after the animals and water her crops then she had to relax.

"You need to stop with the theories. They probably just got into a fight. Allen was probably upset that Rachel let Felicity do her hair and not him." I thought back to last Monday. Rachel had beautiful curls that Felicity had just done. Her hair looked scarlet and was so long when it was out of her bun. It made me think back to that night at the Goddess' pond when her hair tumbled out its bun.

Rod thought about my theory, "That does sound like Allen…I don't know. I wish they would figure it out. First I was worried I would have to choice sides between you and her and now it looks like I'll have to choose sides between her and Allen! You people have too much drama! Honestly, you all need to take a page from my book and relax!"

I smirked, "You relax? Every time Felicity walks by here, you freak out and you lose all ability to speak. If I didn't know better, I would think you have a crush on her."

Rod's cheeks turned to a furious red, "We're not talking about me. We're talking about Allen and Rachel! Besides, I don't like Felicity like that." Rod said flustered.

"That's funny. I thought you two would have been perfect for each other. She loves to cook and you love to eat." I shot back. Rod looked away from me but his cheeks were still bright red.

"Yeah well…. then maybe I'll ask her to dinner." Rod finally said.

"Yeah maybe you should." I nodded my head. Rod was my friend and I wanted the best for him.

"Hey guys." Rachel approached my stall with a small smile. She was bundled up in a thick jacket as well as a large wool scarf. She had a black toque on her head. She had her hair in a low ponytail but I couldn't help but notice the curls. She must like how they looked on her, "Rod, why is your face all red?" She inquired.

Rod looked surprised and tried to hide his cheeks "N-no reason."

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better." She sighed, "But Klaus won't let me climb the mountain just yet. He's worried about my lung capacity so I'm grounded until further notice. Hey Neil, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Private?" I asked.

"Well just not in front of…" she cocked her head towards Rod's direction.

"You know you don't have to signal me, you could just say you don't want me to hear." Rod crossed his arms, "I don't listen to all of Neil's conversations. Just most of them!"

"Rod…go bug Felicity or something for ten minutes." I told him. Rod looked at me with a hint of a glare but stayed put. He just turned his head and occupied himself with his merchandise.

"I think you made him mad."

"I spend most of the time making him mad, it's nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

Rachel twisted her hands nervously, "About last Monday. I need your advice on something."

Rachel's POV

"I need your advice on something." I breathed out and looked at Neil, "The reason I was crying was because Allen asked me to be his girlfriend and when I didn't respond he stormed out. I need to give him an answer."

Neil had a surprised look on his face, "Wow, we never thought that was what happened. Well what are you going to tell him?" He registered no other emotion. I didn't see a hint of jealousy or disgust on his face.

"I don't know. I wanted your advice before I did anything."

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're my friend." I told him, "I value your opinion."

"I don't know what you want me to say." I want you to say that I should be with you instead of Allen. That's what I want.

"I just want your honest opinion Neil." If you tell me to say no, I'll tell you how I feel. If you tell me to be with Allen, I will never tell a soul about how I feel. Your opinion means everything to me.

"Allen's a great guy. You probably won't find one better than him in the whole village." Neil gently smiled, "I'm happy for you Rachel. I say go for it!"

"Oh!" I tried to hide my disappointment, "Good! Well I guess I'll go give him my answer then! Thanks Neil!" I smiled at him before walking away from the plaza. I tried to hide my heartbreak with a smile but it wasn't so easy. If Neil really liked me then he would have told me not to be with Allen. He didn't have feelings for me. I sighed loudly before walking back to my farm. I guess I was going to have to talk to Allen. Even with Neil's blessing, I couldn't say yes to Allen. It wouldn't be fair to the both of us.

Neil's POV

"Why me?" I asked Rachel. Why would she want me to tell her if she should be with Allen or not? I didn't want her to be with him, I wanted her to be with me. But I didn't deserve her, but Allen did.

"Because you're my friend." She told me, "I value your opinion."

I sighed, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I just want your honest opinion Neil." My honest opinion is that you should be with me and not him. I love you Rachel but you can never know that so I'm letting you go.

"Allen's a great guy. You probably won't find one better than him in the whole village." I smiled for her, "I'm happy for you Rachel. I say go for it!" I felt my heart break with every word. I watched her smile and speak but her words seemed foreign to me. She wanted to be with him. That's why she was happy. It's over.

"You are such an idiot!" Rod punched me hard in the arm. I don't know how he got over to my stall so fast but he did and he was shaking me.

"Stop!" I pushed him off me, "What are you talking about?"

"You dummy! She wants to be with you!"

I shook my head, "No she wants to be with Allen. That's why she asked me for my opinion."

"No you thick-skulled moron! She wanted you to tell her that she should be with you than him. She didn't want your opinion, she was telling you that someone else wants her and that you should act now! She cares what you think! She loves you man and you just blew it by telling her to be with Allen! She probably thinks you don't have feelings for her when obviously you do."

"Fuck!" I swore loudly, "What do I do?" how was I supposed to know that's what she meant?

"Go after her!"

"And tell her what?"

"That you love her and want to be with her!"

I hesitated, "But I don't deserve her. She could find someone so much better than me."

Rod slapped me, "Stop thinking like that Neil! She could have chosen anyone else. But instead she chose you. She wants you! Who the hell cares if she deserves better! She wants you and that is all that matters! Go after her! I'll close up for you!" Rod pushed me away from my stall. I broke into a run towards her farmhouse. She had to be there. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her brushing Frida by the barn. She hadn't spoken to Allen yet.

"Rachel!" I called out to her. She turned to me with a surprised look on her face.

"Neil? What are-"

"I love you!" I shouted to her across the farm.

"What?" she shouted back.

I walked over to her, "I love you. Allen is a great guy but he's not right for you. I don't know if I'm right for you either but I want to try and be. I know I said you should be with him but I didn't think I deserved you. But I realized I was wrong. I want to be with you and only you. I just hope you feel the same way."

She didn't say anything for a minute and I felt my hopes sink. Rod was wrong. But finally she spoke, "You are such an idiot!" She threw the animal brush at me, "You made me believe you didn't want to be with me!" She yelled, "I would be so mad at you right now if I wasn't so in love with you!"

"You love me?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've loved you since that night on the mountain." She confessed, "And I don't care if you think I don't deserve you. I do deserve someone like you in my life. I love you so much." She came closer to me. I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Say it again."

"I love you." I placed my lips on hers and kissed her. My lips brushed against hers initially but soon it consumed me. I wrapped my other hand around her waist and moved my hand to her neck. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and I pulled her closer. She smelt like apples. My body buzzed with adrenaline and excitement. We pulled apart and I saw the smile on her face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I told her. I kissed her again softly.

"I think I have a faint idea. Come on, I'll make you dinner." She grabbed my hand and let me towards the farmhouse.

"Tell me again."

"I love you Neil, and I always will." She led me into the house with a smile.


End file.
